Jesse's Request
by waatp
Summary: Jesse needs help with a 'little' trouser problem and turns to his best friend, Beca, for help. Rated M because it is just overly silly smut. I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters, just a weird imagination and a squirrel on a bicycle. Jeca through and through.
1. Help Required

**.o0o. Help Required .o0o.  
**

"Hey Beca, wait up!" Jesse yelled across the Quad as he ran to catch up with her.

Beca paused and turned around, smiling as she saw her best friend approaching. She had just finished Bella's practice and her head was filled with white noise from Aubrey's yelling. Chloe and Aubrey were supposed to have graduated last year but apparently 'something' pulled them back to Barden and they stayed on for Grad School.

All Beca wanted to do right now was grab a hot shower and then relax with some music and a snack before bed. She could tell by the look on Jesse's face that she wasn't going to get to do that.

"Dude, do you have to yell so loudly?" Beca asked as Jesse drew up alongside her.

"Sssh a minute man. I need to ask you a favour and you _are_ the only one I can ask to help me. Well, the only one I trust to actually not laugh at me. The one who would do anything to help a best friend out. The one who'll do it because you are up for anything. And I'll know you say yes because you'll do anything for me. Because I am your best friend. And you love me."

"Erm, OK?" Beca said, not quite matching his enthusiasm as she took a seat on the grass next to Jesse as he sat down. "What's up?"

"Well ..." Jesse said, pausing for dramatic effect. "I'm going to ask Aubrey out. Like on a date. As it's Valentines Day on Friday, right? And if goes well, I want to take her out again maybe next week. We've got something between us and I want to see if it can be taken further. Donald said that Lilly had seen Aubrey's diary, something about picking a lock and borrowing it for research or whatever but anyway, there were all these entries about me in there, all circled in red pen. And it got me thinking that I want to take it further."

Beca wrinkled her nose at the news and was about to protest about the entries in Aubrey's diary just being appointments at Jesse's Hairdressers or they may have been bitchy comments about the Treblemaker leader and she really didn't think Aubrey was interested in him but Jesse carried on.

"The thing is, um, I mean, I, uh, I haven't, uh, I don't know how, I mean, I've never ..."

"What? Asked a girl out before?" Beca grinned and Jesse let out a nervous laugh. "Spit it out Jess."

"Well I did once." He said, grateful for the moment. "But she turned me down. Even after a spectacular kiss last year after she had won the ICCA's."

"Jesse?"

"No, it's cool. We wouldn't have worked out and I'd rather have you as my best friend for life man, than not have you in my life at all. So ...?"

"So ..."

"Well, the thing is; I don't want to mess up. I mean, I've not had much experience with girls. I'm a ... I haven't ..."

"Jesse, are you trying to tell me you a virgin?" Beca rolled her eyes and smirked at him. Jesse's face flamed and his eyes darted downwards for a few moments before he slowly raised his head and looked at her. "Jesse, it's not a big deal. Just talk to her."

"I can't! What if the lads find out? I mean, all the guys think I have already, uh ... I mean-"

"-It's OK, I get it! Male bravado! So, what do you need my help with?" Beca asked.

"Showingmetheropes." Jesse hissed out through his teeth.

"I'm sorry. What?" Beca asked. "What did you just say?"

"Showing me the ropes?" Jesse repeated, a little slower this time.

"What?" Beca said, looking at Jesse directly in the eye. "You want to screw me for practice so you can ask out Miss Prissy Pants, who I can pretty much guarantee you is _not_ intere-"

"-She's not like that Beca, and you know it. And yes."

"This is good Jesse. Really good. One of your best jokes. Who put you up to this?!" Beca laughs.

"I'm not kidding Bec. I need your help." Jesse says seriously.

"Why Jesse? If you like her, just talk to her, she'll be OK about it. But to give you a heads up, she's not into-"

"-See, that's the thing. I think she's actually quite shy and I want to be super confident around her. I don't want to ... you know mess it up."

"Jess, you know how the plumbing works, right? It's not that complicated. And how do you know that she would even give it up the first time you go out?"

"It's not just that though." Jesse said, fussing with the grass beneath his fingers.

"Then what is it?"

"Look, can I come over later; we'll watch a move and talk about this a bit more?"

Beca sighed. On one hand, she was quite flattered that Jesse had asked her for help, because let's face it; she wasn't the easiest person to deal with. She loved Jesse ... no, not like _that_, he was her best friend and if she was 100% honest with herself, she always wondered what he would be like in bed. But on the other hand, how weird would it be? Beca wasn't looking for a long time thing. She has enough going on with the Bella's, reconnecting with her Dad and spending time having a best friend in Chloe.

Here was Jesse, having just admitted to Beca that he had never been naked with a girl before and he was actually quite nervous but he really wanted to be confident around Aubrey. Beca had raised an eyebrow and smirked. She had had a two-year long relationship in High School and had given all she had to Dylan before catching him cheating on her with her so called best friend.

Losing her boyfriend was hard enough but her best friend, Jodi, had been there with her while she dealt with her father leaving. She had felt her heart harden that day. She lost a little piece of herself there and then and vowed never to let anyone near her heart again. But then the Bella's had wormed their way in, Jesse too. Beca didn't even hate her father as much as she used to, having turned to him for advice a few months previously.

Dylan had taught her all she needed to know about sex. He was confident and self assured and knew what he was doing. But Jesse was asking to have sex with her and she really didn't want to. Not because she didn't enjoy sex but she needed someone to take charge in that department. She didn't want to have to take the lead. Jesse's soft brown eyes bored into her own and she got what he was asking. It was a one off. A chance to help a friend out. No strings attached. After Jesse saying what he did, she knew this was one time she would have to be in charge and show Jesse what to do. And she could do that … for him!

Beca sighed again and nodded.

"One time only. OK? And we never speak of it again." Beca said decidedly.

"OK!" Jesse said, the light back in his eyes. "Thank y-"

"-My dorm. 7.30. Bring supplies. And don't thank me dude, that's just plain weird."

**.o0o.**

Jesse looked down at Beca as they lay together in her bed and couldn't believe how incredible Beca actually was. Long, wavy, silky chocolate hair. Big, dark blue eyes. Perfectly toned body and flawless skin. On her small frame, her breasts looked like cantaloupes to his greedy teenage eyes and he could only imagine how good they felt, soft, creamy white, perfect orbs. They seemed to taunt him and he desperately wanted to bury his face into her cleavage.

He was starting to think that this was a bad idea.

But Jesse knew he still had a _problem_. The reason _why_ he hadn't gotten laid before. And he was desperately trying to keep a lid on it, even though it was threatening under the surface. He lightly stroked her arm in what he thought was a romantic gesture.

"Hi." He said to her, as she raised her eyebrows at him.

"You OK?" Beca asked as she lifted herself up onto her elbows.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." Jesse said, attempting a half-hearted smile. "Why?"

Beca put her hand on his. The small gesture immediately caused a stirring in Jesse's jeans and he felt his problem waking up. He was slightly embarrassed that he was so desperately in need of a woman's touch.

"No reason. You just seem down." Beca said, her hand moved to his arm causing his jeans to become even tighter.

"I'm OK. I just ..." Jesse trailed off.

"What?" Beca asked, her hand still lightly touching his arm. "You _can_ talk to me."

"I just, I feel like, I dunno Becs. I just don't know what I feel like. It's just …"

"Yeah?" Beca said squeezing his arm lightly.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Jesse said, a tone to his voice.

Beca let go of his arm and reached for the light on her desk, flicking it off as she settled down back on the bed. She hoped that being in the dark would encourage Jesse to open up a bit. She sighed as she sank back into the pillows on her bed and Jesse felt her detach herself from him, physically and emotionally.

"Wait!" Jesse said grabbing her arm.. "It's really nothing."

Jesse tried to pull Beca closer to him, without drawing attention to his erection, which was still at full mast.

"Let's watch a movie or something. Take the edge off?"

"OK." Beca said, rolling her eyes, not seeing the tent in Jesse's jeans due to the darkness of the room. She reached over for her laptop and pulled it towards them both. While she scrolled through a few of the movies she had saved on her laptop, trying to find one that wasn't too lame, Jesse reached down with his free hand and pulled out a bag of popcorn from his backpack, needing the few seconds to calm down.

A few minutes later and he was a lot calmer.

The lights had been turned down, the movie had started and the two of them were watching a girl being followed down a darkened street by a faceless killer with an axe. Jesse was absentmindedly eating popcorn and pretending to watch the movie while he surreptitiously stole glances at the brunette beauty next to him.

He couldn't help it. In the dim light she had an almost ethereal glow about her. Jesse had placed a blanket over his lap, as he was still sporting a massive hard on, something he wasn't quite sure he wanted to share with Beca just yet.

"Can I have some?" Beca whispered to him from his chest where her head lay comfortably. When Jesse nodded, offering her the packet, Beca instead moved closer to him, her breast lightly scraping along his arm and reached in the bag. Jesse lay stock still, frozen in shock at the mere touch of a girl. He looked up to the ceiling and felt his problem start to bubble.

"Thanks." she said.

The brunette in the movie had found a deserted barn to hide in. She was breathing heavily behind a tractor, her breasts heaving and her panicked eyes darting left to right as she tried to listen for the killer.

Jesse couldn't escape.

On the TV was a beautiful girl with her breasts almost out in full view and next to him was the girl of his dreams, the plunging neckline of her sweater offering him a fantastic view of the cavernous valley between her own. Beca was completely focused on the screen as Jesse tilted his eyes to get an even better view of her cleavage. Her perfect, glowing skin, creamy and smooth, arched out at her collarbone. The v-neck gave him the most amazing view between her breasts, and if he squinted he could just barely make out the edge of a white bra encasing her huge –

"Jesse?"

He looked up to see Beca looking up at him with a smirk on her face. Again, Jesse went deeply red as he stumbled out an explanation.

"I, erm, uh, haha, there was some popcorn in your cleavage and erm, haha, and I didn't know if you saw it but I ..."

Beca grinned at him. And winked. Then she turned back to the movie.

Jesse was mortified. Oh God, she probably thought he was some kind of perverted little teenager. He was. He actually _was_ a perverted little teenager. But that wasn't the point. Fuck_._

_ 'Why can't you just be normal, and watch the movie like a normal guy? Smooth Jesse. You fucking idiot.'_ He thought to himself.

The girl in the movie was now in a cornfield. Running. Still running away from the killer. And Jesse flicked his eyes back to the screen to watch the bouncing boobs. The stalks of corn rising high above her so that she couldn't see where she was going. The leaves whipped her in the face as she ran as fast as she could, until finally she saw the edge of the field ahead. A light at the end of the maze, and just before she reached it, an arm extended she fell onto the ground. The killer.

Beca let out a little yelp as she jumped against Jesse, closing her eyes and burrowing herself into his shoulder.

Jesse sat frozen as the brunette beauty squeezed herself tightly against him. Her eyes were shut and her face was buried in his shoulder. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he could feel her warm breath on his neck. And God! Her breasts were pressed against his arm yet again as he felt the tent in his jeans rise and rise more. With his arms locked at his side, pinioned by Beca's embrace, Jesse had no opportunity to save the bag of popcorn as his tumescent tent caused the packet to tip and tip some more.

Watching in horror, Jesse saw the packet, which had previously been hiding his erection, almost in slow motion turn further and further to the side until it finally spilled off his lap and onto the floor. For a moment he stayed completely still hoping to just disappear, but looking down he saw that, not only had he not disappeared, but a significant part of him was on full display under the blanket.

Beca reached off the bed for the popcorn and leaned over his lap.

Still frozen, Jesse tried to pretend that nothing was wrong. Everything was as it should be. A veritable Goddess leaned over his lap to pick up the popcorn which his massive erection had catapulted onto the ground. Totally fine.

Beca glanced up at him as she scooped up the last of the popcorn. Jesse wasn't positive, but he could have sworn that she licked her lips. Maybe it was just some errant popcorn salt that she was getting rid of, but she had this twinkle in her eye and ... no dude. She didn't do that for your benefit. Once again you're a fucking idiot. But the image of her face mere inches from his lap, looking up at him with her beautiful blue eyes as her tongue wetted her soft, puffy, bee-stung lips was enough to make Jesse giggle.

And there is was. His nemesis.

The high pitched, anxious sound made its way up his body and before Jesse had a chance to swallow it back down, it exploded out of his mouth like a volcano of embarrassment.

"Are you OK Jesse?" Beca asked, sitting back up, as the high pitched squeal faded into the room.

"Ye ... yeah. Just ..." Another eruption interrupted him.

"Can I get you some water?" Beca asked placing her hand on his thigh, again mere inches from his throbbing penis. Which only exacerbated the situation causing Jesse to make another sound that barely sounded human. Earlier Jesse had thought losing the ICCA finals worst moment of his twenty-year-old life, but he was wrong. This was it. This was the moment that he would look back on for the rest of his life as the low point. When he was in a nursing home many years from now, sipping meals through a straw, he would still be replaying the horror of the last ten minutes over and over again.

He giggled again. The noise reverberated around the room, echoing into the darkness. He had forgotten how much of a girl he sounded when this happened.

"I'm ... I'm fine," he said, finally able to control his breathing. "I'm just gonna ..."

And with that Jesse stood up, awkwardly trying to arrange his dick so that it didn't look like he was smuggling a banana in his pants and left the room, excusing himself and explaining he needed to use the bathroom.

Worst night ever.

As Jesse ran from the room, Beca couldn't help but feel a little bad for what she'd done. It hadn't been malicious. Far from it. She was trying to relax him, seeing how uncomfortable he was and why he hadn't been with a girl before. It was really just an experiment. A physical examination of sorts. She did feel bad though, as she sat on the empty bed staring blankly at her laptop as the girl was being murdered by the killer. Anything particularly violent had been edited out so all you could see was the killer's arm hacking downward as the girl screamed.

After a few minutes, he still hadn't returned.

Beca wondered if Jesse was still in the bathroom. Was he crying? She knew he had had a crush on her for a while last year, he had never hidden the fact that he did. They had agreed to be best friends after neither of them felt anything after their kiss. She thought this was what he wanted as he had asked for helping in pulling Aubrey. It wasn't ego, it was just a fact.

Beca stood up and picked up the last few kernels of popcorn, throwing them into her trash bin. She walked to the dorm door, stood still in the hallway for a moment and heard the faint sound of someone mumbling to themselves around the corner.

She took a tentative step towards the mumbling, afraid that she'd find Jesse in a precarious position. Although she was pretty sure that if she caught Jesse jerking off, at this point the humiliation would cause him to jump out his second storey window or drown himself in the toilet.

Hoping that wasn't the case Beca peered around the corner slowly and saw Jesse leaning against the wall, with his face buried in his hands. As the floor creaked, it caused Jesse to look up and see Beca. She walked over to him and saw that his eyes were red. He'd probably been crying, but he seemed composed now. Exhausted actually.

"Hi." Beca said.

"Hi." Jesse replied dejectedly.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I just ... I needed some time to myself." Jesse answered honestly.

"I get it." Beca said smiling, "Movie scared me too."

Jesse faked a chuckle.

Beca could tell that this kid was just broken. His confidence was destroyed and his sense of self worth probably amounted to a handful of peanuts. And all because of that stupid giggling problem. That ridiculous laugh that was in no way his fault, but was just a reaction to having no experience and the uncontrollable sex drive of a celibate teenager. It was unfair. Beca sighed. She knew she had to help him. She loved him enough to do that for him.

"Jesse?"

"Yeah?" He said staring at the floor.

Beca reached over and lifted his chin so that he was looking at her face.

"Put your big boy pants on and meet me back in my dorm room in five minutes."

"Why?" He asked, a miserable puddle of a boy.

"Just meet me. In my room. In five minutes." Beca said carefully and slowly.

"OK."

And with that Beca walked away. And went to wait in her room for Jesse, clicking on the small night lamp on Kimmy Jin's desk. A few minutes later Jesse shuffled back into her dorm. Beca was already sitting on her bed looking at her phone when she saw him glumly ambling towards her, popping the lock on the door as he closed it behind him.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Come here." Beca said, patting the seat next to her.

Jesse sat on the opposite side of the bed, apparently afraid of getting too close to her; the bubble in his throat threatening at all times. Beca crossed the distance between them causing him to shift uncomfortably and look at the floor.

"Jesse."

He looked up at her, her extreme beauty dazzling, even in spite of how horrible he felt about himself. In fact sitting next to one of the hottest girls he'd ever seen was just about the worst thing Jesse could've imagined at that moment. He just wanted to go to back to his dorm, to bed and never wake up.

"I'm gonna be honest with you." Beca said matter of factly. "You know earlier, when you were erm ... giggling ... because I touched you?"

"Yeah?"

"I knew that was going to happen." Beca said, honestly. "Remember that time you asked me to check your Facebook messages for an address? You left your Facebook messages open anyway, and were clearly looking at an old private messages. There was one from a girl called Emily who called you up on it."

Jesse's face dropped like a ton of bricks.

"Oh God. Oh God ... you ... you know? Erm, everything?"

"Yeah." Beca said calmly. "I know."

"Oh dude. I just ... it was ... she was-"

"-It's OK Jesse." Beca said in what she hoped was a reassuring voice.

"No it's not. I mean, why are you telling me this? I already feel awful. You don't need to make me feel worse." Jesse said.

"I'm not trying to make you feel worse." Beca said, placing her hand on his knee. "In fact, I'm going to help you."

Jesse looked at the beautiful brunette disconsolately.

"How? How can you help me? I mean ... I'm helpless. I cannot be helped."

"I don't believe that. In fact, I know exactly how to help you."

"How?"

Beca shifted on the bed so that she was turned, looking right at Jesse. She smirked a little, her big eyes glimmering in the dim light of the night light.

"We're going to do a little experiment." She grinned.

"What kind of experiment?" Jesse said, suddenly feeling a little protective of his dick.

"The kind that you're going to like." Beca leaned a little closer to Jesse who instinctively moved away, afraid to get too close to the buxom brunette for fear that he might have another episode. "It's kind of a twelve step program."

"A twelve step program for what?" Jesse asked, his dick acting instinctively at the beauty's touch, despite the fact that he was still reeling in horror from her seeing his messages on Facebook.

"For someone with your ... problems."

"Um. OK?" Jesse already felt about as awful as a human being could feel. What could be the harm in trying something new? At the very least he got to spend time with Beca and she may concede to a second movie if he behaved himself and stopped giggling.

"OK." Beca said, standing up and walking into the middle of the dorm room. "So the first part of the experiment is pretty simple. I just want to see how you can handle this."

And with that Beca crossed her arms and pulled her sweater over her head.

Jesse's jaw dropped open. A few feet away from him was a gorgeous brunette girl who had just pulled off her shirt leaving her in just a white, lacy bra, which struggled to confine her gigantic breasts. His cock lurched to full attention as he stared open-mouthed at the display of chesty perfection standing in front of him. From deep within his belly he felt that same nervous laughter starting to bubble up and just before it burst past his lips Beca spoke.

"Try to control it Jesse. Think of something else. Keep looking at me but think of something else. Anything else. OK?" Beca said as she snacked her hands around her waist.

Oh God, it was impossible. She was incredible, her tits were perfect. Round globes that he just wanted to ... stop ... think of something else ...

_'It's impossible!'_ Jesse thought. How do you think of something else when you're staring at the best rack you could ever imagined?

Jesse breathed deeply and tried to think of anything else and finally, for some reason, an image of a squirrel riding a bicycle popped into his head. He had no idea why, but the image seemed to combat his desire to giggle uncontrollably.

A squirrel riding a bicycle.

Jesse took another deep breath, and with the image still in his head he continued to stare at Beca's chest, ignoring the tiny bubble that popped in the corner of his mouth.

"That was great! Great job Jesse!" Beca said, clapping her hands together which caused her breasts to jiggle and bounce slightly.

_'Squirrel. Bicycle.'_ Jesse thought.

"OK, now, let's try this." Beca said, walking back to the bed and sitting next to him. Slowly leaning forward Beca put her mouth next to Jesse's ear, her warm breath tickling his cheek. Her breast pressed against his arm causing a small giggle to pop from his lips.

"Breathe Jesse." Beca reminded him.

Jesse tried to calm down, but the breast pressing into his arm felt so lush and soft and ... fuck! ... this was impossible.

Squirrel.

Bicycle.

Squirrel riding a bicycle.

Squirrel riding a bicycle.

"Now." Beca whispered slowly into his ear. "I'm going to try something else."

She smelled so sweet, so clean. Her breath on his ear was almost enough for him to lose his mind as he desperately fought to remain still.

"I'm going to say some things to you now. You're going to need to try and control that laugh of yours though. OK?"

"OK." Jesse said feebly.

"OK." Beca said, her voice as tender and soft as her big tits. "Take a deep breath Jesse."

He did.

"That's good ... ready?"

He nodded.

"Mmmm Jesse." Beca groaned softly. "I'm so hot for you right now. You get me so wet Jesse."

SQUIRREL!

"I want you Jesse. I want your mouth on me, on my lips and my tits. I want you to bite my nipples Jesse."

BICYCLE!

"Lick my big tits Jesse. Squeeze them. I want to stroke your big dick Jesse, I want to move my fingers all over your big dick while I-"

Too much. The squirrel riding a bicycle had disappeared in Jesse's mind and in its place was this buxom Goddess doing all the things she was whispering to him about. Jesse burst out with the high pitched giggle that had become the anthem of his nightmares. He even snorted several times through his nose as he tried to control himself.

Fuck!

"It's OK. It's OK." Beca said giving him a little room. "Take a couple deep breaths, and then we'll start again."

He could only nod, all words lost in his effort to stop squeaking.

"That was a lot, but you did great Jesse! And at least part of you is enjoying it." Beca smiled, looking down at the large tent in his jeans.

Embarrassed, Jesse placed a pillow over his hard on, and taking a few deep breaths he calmed himself down. He still couldn't entirely believe what was happening, but if he'd stopped to think about it he'd be having an even tougher time coping with it.

Breathe, breathe. OK. He needed to focus.

The squirrel riding a bicycle was now dressed as a French maid. OK, that was a trifle weird. Nope. Just a squirrel riding a bicycle. Stroking his ... ego. A squirrel riding a bicycle singing Old Macdonald Had A Farm. OK, OK. That was working.

"OK." Jesse said, imagining a tractor in his minds eye. "I think I'm OK now."

"Good," Beca said, bringing herself closer to Jesse again. "Let's try this again."

Beca pulled herself up to Jesse's ear. Her breath tickling his skin.

"Where was I?" She whispered. "Oh, yeah ... I was stroking that hot, long shaft of yours. My fingers moving along the tip and then down to play with your big balls."

Beca was actually getting really turned on talking dirty to Jesse. The images floating through her mind didn't make her giggle so much as get really wet.

"Now I'm moving down between your legs as my lips touch the tip of your cock. I open my mouth and slide my tongue across the head moving lower and lower ..."

_'Fuck, I'm horny right now.'_ Beca thought. _'What if I just ...?'_

For his part, Jesse was concentrating so hard on the squirrel singing about Old Macdonald that he was literally screaming the song in his head.

_'Breathe, you idiot, breathe. Don't giggle like a little bitch, just BE COOL.'_

"Oh, fuck, Jesse, I'm so hot for you right now." Beca whispered, actually meaning at least some of it. "Fuck me Jesse, please fuck me, put that big dick of yours inside me."

E ... I ... E ... I ... O!

Jesse was so desperate not to start giggling again that he didn't even realise that Beca had kissed his ear. He thought maybe he'd imagined it. But then it happened again. _'Oh my God!'_ He thought. Is this happening? Beca was willingly kissing his ear? What parallel universe had he stumbled into?

Beca continued to whisper into Jesse's ear while she chewed on his earlobe.

"Jesse, oh God, Jesse. You're so fucking sexy. I want you Jesse. I want every inch of you." Beca couldn't control herself. She kissed Jesse's ear, and then down to his neck, pressing her big breasts harder against him as she reached a hand down between her legs, trying to control the ache she suddenly had. Fuck, she was getting turned on. Placing her hand over where her jeans covered her entrance she started gently touching herself.

_'Urgh, that feels good.'_ She thought.

Jesse had ceased to think of any squirrels or bicycles or Old Macdonald for that matter or really anything other than what was happening. He could feel his heart beating so hard in his chest he thought it might pop, but he was frozen like a statue while Beca continued her whispered sexual monologue.

"Mmmm, Jesse." Beca moaned into his neck. "Does that feel good?"

"Yes." Jesse squeaked out.

Beca moved her hand to his face and turned him to look her in the eyes.

"Do you think you could handle kissing me?"

Jesse gulped.

"Uh ... um." He muttered, nodding like an excited child.

"Now I want you to follow my lead. Whatever I do, you do, OK?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Beca said as she leaned in slowly and placed her lips delicately against the teenager's quivering mouth. He seemed to be so overwhelmed he might faint. Hopefully that wouldn't happen. Beca had taken it upon herself to help him, and that was exactly what she was going to do. This kid desperately needed help and she was the perfect teacher. She opened her mouth a little and felt him do the same, her tongue moved expertly along his teeth making Jesse groan. He tried to copy her, but he didn't have enough control yet and he ended up just licking her mouth. He had nice breath though which was a plus and the more they kissed, the better he seemed to get, as he began to relax.

Pretty soon Beca was getting even more turned on again teaching Jesse how to kiss. He was a quick learner, he just hadn't had anyone there to show him the ropes before. And no giggling! The experiment seemed to actually be working!

Beca pulled back from a breathless Jesse.

"That was really good Jesse. Just a little more practice and you're gonna be a great kisser!" She started reaching behind her back, and then thinking again she turned to him and said. "Now take off my bra."

"What?!" Jesse gasped.

"You heard me. Come on. Have you ever done that? Taken off a bra?"

Jesse gulped again.

"Uh ... no."

"Well it's easy once you get the hang of it. Here, I'll turn around for you, and you can see how it works." Beca turned around showing Jesse the creamy white skin of her back. Jesse had always had a thing for women's backs. He loved their fronts too, obviously, but there was something about seeing a woman's back, the shape of it, how different it was from a guy's back, the delicate smell in the nape of a neck that he always found extremely hot.

He tentatively reached for the lacy white strap holding her bra together. Her skin was warm to his touch. Warm and soft, like a new cotton t-shirt.

"Jesse?" Beca said, turning over her left shoulder. "How you doing?"

"Good." Jesse said, his voice cracking.

"All you need to do is pinch the clip and it'll pop off, OK?"

He pinched the clip.

"Ow!"

"Oh, shit, sorry ... shit ... are you OK?" He gasped.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really. Just maybe don't pinch my skin too. K?"

"OK." he said, wildly confused. Jesse reached again for the clip; it was tight against her back making it almost impossible to not get any of her skin involved. And then Jesse had an epiphany. Maybe if he pulled it away from her back and then undid the clasp.

He tried it and at first the damn thing wouldn't move, but at least he didn't pinch Beca again. There were three clips and each one seemed to be fused in place. Jesse took a deep breath and just tried to get the first undone. The one benefit to not being good at this was that it had completely taken his mind off Beca being almost topless while teaching him ... things.

When the first clip popped out Jesse thought he was going to jump for joy. He very quickly popped the second off and then finally, and much more easily, he undid the third.

Beca held her undone bra in place while she looked over her shoulder.

"Nice job! Pretty soon you'll be able to do it one handed, without looking. Now try and concentrate on that other thing from earlier again."

Squirrel.

Bicycle.

Old Macdonald.

"OK," Jesse replied.

"OK." Beca dropped the bra, and Jesse's mouth went completely dry. He could see the round edge of her left breast as she looked over her shoulder at him, a devilish smile on her beautiful mouth. Slowly she turned, the rounded edge becoming more visible until Jesse could make out the outline of her pink nipple as she continued to turn. Finally she faced Jesse and he stared, open mouthed at the most fantastic big, fat, heavy breasts he had ever seen/imagined/thought possible. They protruded from Beca's shoulders with no sag, but very obviously all natural. The heavy weight of each plump tit called out to Jesse like a siren of flesh.

"Jesse?" Beca said, smiling at the twenty year old who stared transfixed by her chest. "How do you feel?"

"I ... I ... I ..."

"You didn't laugh. That's really good!"

"I ..." Jesse suddenly realized she was right. He hadn't laughed. He hadn't even been trying to distract himself. He was just enjoying the spectacular perfection of Beca Mitchell's gigantic breasts.

"Do you want to touch them?"

Jesse looked up at her. Did she really just say that?

"You can. Just be gentle. They're very sensitive." Beca continued.

Jesse looked at the topless brunette beauty sitting less than a foot away from him. Almost without his brain instructing it to, his hand reached out and placed itself, gingerly, onto her right breast.

It felt incredible. Soft and heavy and glorious. Jesse had only touched two other girls' breasts before, but Becas' were in a whole different league. They were to breasts as Mozart was to music. Jesse moved his hand over more of her breast, delicately moving against her erect, nipple, under the heavy swell of her lower tit, to the side ... back to the front, everywhere. His mind a cloudy haze of lust as his hand, which came no where close to covering the whole thing, explored every inch.

For her part, Beca was extremely turned on by the whole situation. At first she'd been genuinely trying to help him with his problem, but as the experiment had escalated she'd become increasingly horny to the point where she was getting dangerously close to doing something wild.

Jesse sat on the bed in disbelief. A part of him still wondered if he'd just imagined the whole episode. Beca talking dirty to him and kissing his neck and kissing his mouth and taking off her shirt and her bra and ... holy crap! I mean, she was just trying to help me, Jesse thought as his hard-on deflated enough to allow him to stand up for the first time since the experiment had started. And it seemed to work. He had touched her big beautiful tits and not even felt that impulse to laugh. Why it had worked, Jesse had no idea, but the fact that it had meant that there was hope for him.

Jesse sat still on the bed replaying a 'the experiment' over and over. He'd probably be replaying it for the next sixty years. Oh God, she was so fucking hot. Her long chocolate brown hair and piercing navy blue eyes, her soft skin, the way she smelled, her huge magnificent breasts, heavy and ripe like two fleshy pleasure melons. Fuck, he loved them. He'd never be able to look at her the same way again without picturing her like this.

He'd never be able to look at any woman again.

Ever.

This was going to be torture. He reached down and readjusted his now aching cock. He'd have to take care of that soon or it would hurt all night. Jesse had no doubt as to whom he'd be thinking of while he 'took care of it.' Jesse closed his eyes again trying to drown out the horny aching in his brain. God, she was fantastic. He should just be appreciative of how far it had gone.

"Where were we?"

Jesse opened his eyes to find Beca kneeling on the bed he was still sitting, a mischievous glint in her eyes. He barely had time to have a lucid thought before she straddled his body, pushing him so he was flat on his back.

"W ... what?" Jesse bumbled.

"With the experiment? You do want to continue don't you? I thought we were making some really good progress."

"Y ... yeah. Yeah ... definitely." Jesse thought he might cry with happiness.

"Good," Beca said. "Suck them."

"What?"

"Suck my tits Jesse. Let's see if you can handle that."

There was giggling. Loud sniggering. A kind of chirping, clucking sound. It didn't even sound like laughter. It sounded like a bird having a seizure.

"OK, breathe Jesse. Breathe. Maybe that was a little much. You wanna make out first?"

That wasn't helping. Jesse continued to chirp and cluck and Beca was starting to get frustrated. She'd never experienced something as absurd as a boy lying beneath her while she was topless and asking him to suck her tits, and all he could do was nervously giggle. This was going to take some drastic measures.

Reaching down to the practically hysterical Jesse; the noises erupting from him no longer sounding human at all, Beca pulled him up and buried his face between her tits. If breathing wasn't going to help, maybe suffocating him would. At the very least it would stop that horrible sound coming out of him.

Jesse was being buried alive in a glorious fleshy tomb.

Each supple, heavy breast squashed against his face. His eyes and his mouth and nose were buried in inches of tit flesh. And pretty soon the laughing began to subside until he could finally reach up with his hands and cup each weighty boob, pulling his face even deeper into them.

As Beca felt Jesse stop laughing and start kissing and licking her tits, she started getting even more turned on. He bit her nipples and sucked on her big breasts, a little rougher than she preferred, but that was to be expected from a kid with this much sexual repression.

"That's it Jesse. Mmmm ... gentle ... gentle." Beca said.

Jesse was going to town on the heavenly tits in front of him. Her skin tasted like sugar and spice and everything nice and he couldn't get enough. He found himself, as if in a dream trying desperately to fit as much of her massive tit in his mouth as he could, her hard nipple pushing to the back of his mouth as he inhaled her breast. Her half hearted protestations were a distant murmur behind the sound of his slobbering. Hands spilling over with her soft, pliant jugs, Jesse wasn't nearly able to wrap a hand completely around either one.

Finally Beca pulled his mouth off, and breathlessly, he leaned back on the bed staring up at her with a look of desperation and amazement.

"I knew we could find a way to keep you from giggling." She laughed. "We just had to get your mouth working on something else."

Jesse, still dazed, stared up at the topless brunette beauty straddling him. Her chest absolutely covered in his saliva.

"Have you ever gone down on a girl Jesse?"

"Um."

"Well if you get this right, you'll be able to have any girl you want. Trust me; this is a skill worth learning. You want to learn?" Beca asked, cocking her hip and looking at him matter of factly.

"Y ... yes?"

"Good." Beca said as she stood up and pulled off her jeans leaving her in a pair of skimpy white lace panties. She motioned for Jesse to stand up too.

Hesitantly, trying to cover the stone-hard two-by-four he was smuggling in his pants, Jesse stood up and stood in front of the topless, practically naked, huge titted brunette beauty beckoning to him. Her pink nipples reddened from his attention. She didn't seem to be thinking any of this was strange, it seemed almost blasé to her.

Which he wasn't about to question.

"Now the first thing you need to do before you just dive into going down on a girl is get her turned on." Beca smiled at him as he awkwardly adjusted his hard on. "Seeing as you've already done that-"

"-I have?"

"Yeah dude. All that other stuff was foreplay, the kissing and touching and stuff. Here ..." Beca grabbed his hand and placed it against her self causing Jesse to giggle again. "Calm down Jesse, just breathe. It's just _me_. Breathe. Just a girl."

Jesse calmed down enough to realize that her core was warm and he could feel how wet it was. Oh God. He was way past squirrels and a bicycle now. In fact, with the thoughts running through his mind, all the squirrels had ridden away in fright.

Once he had calmed down Beca grabbed a cushion from the bed and laid down on the mattress in front of him. Her breasts invitingly pressed together as she gave him a mischievous grin and opened her legs.

"Now kiss me a little." Beca said nonchalantly.

Jesse controlled his breath and moved over her, keeping his hips arched so he didn't offend her by pressing her with his hard on or something. He didn't want to embarrass himself again. But Beca grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down on top of her so that her breasts pressed against his chest and he couldn't keep his dick from pressing against her. Which didn't seem to bother her at all as he felt her grind herself against his pants.

_'I'm so fucking horny.'_ Beca thought. She would have felt a little bad taking advantage of her best friend, but she was imparting pearls of wisdom that he was going to use for the rest of his life and at the same time he got to hook up with her; and she got to scratch her little itch; something she so desperately needed.

Beca pulled him into her kissing him passionately. Jesse was getting more comfortable with the kissing, but he couldn't help being slightly distracted by the rest of it. Beca reached down and placed his hand against her breast. He kneaded the pliable flesh, still kissing her more and more desperately. His hand didn't come close to fitting around the giant orb.

"Now, kiss down my body slowly. First my ear." Beca said breathlessly, as she pulled him away from her mouth. Jesse started kissing her ear as . "Now my neck." He moved to her neck. Beca's eyes rolled back in her head. Her neck was a special place. If any boy wanted action from her, he needed to spend some time on her neck. "Now farther down."

Jesse started to kiss lightly at her breasts until she grabbed the back of his neck again and pressed him roughly between them letting him experience his second motorboarding. He reached around both and licked and sucked at her nipples, the tender, soft skin becoming taut and rubbery under his attention.

"Farther down now." He moved to her taught stomach, kissing lightly until he was just over her underwear line. Jesse could smell her sweet scent, the smell acting like an intense pheromone to his horny self and he didn't know how but he grew even harder.

"Now take them off."

Jesse hooked his fingers around her underwear and peeled them down her legs, exposing her.

Beca was afraid Jesse would have started giggling again when he saw her completely naked, which would have been really unfortunate seeing as, at that moment she was desperately horny and was wildly in need of an orgasm. Jesse had been so tame and anxious through their experiment, but she was determined to use his mouth to the right effect.

"Kiss down my leg."

Jesse complied if for no other reason than he was completely entranced by the perfection of Beca's flowering sex. As he kissed down her legs she continued her instruction.

"Drag your tongue along my folds, very gently and slowly."

As Jesse's tongue came into contact with Beca's hot, wet slit he felt a familiar urge start to rise from his belly and a chirp of noise escaped his lips.

"No Jesse. No giggling," Beca said gently, realising that reprimanding him would probably make things worse. As another chirp escaped the anxious twenty year old between her legs Beca decided that the only way to stop him from another giggling fit was to use her earlier tactic, and grabbing the back of Jesse's head she pushed his face between her legs.

The sensation was wonderful.

Even though she hadn't gotten the chance to teach him this delicate dance properly, she had stopped him from having another episode and at the same time she was feeling fantastic as she slowly rocked against Jesse's tongue. The brown tufts of his hair were the only visible feature of his buried face.

"Put a finger in Jesse ..." Beca said breathlessly. As she felt the tip of Jesse's finger gliding through her soaking folds Beca said, "Just a little and move it around in circles."

"Mmmm mmph." Jesse said.

"Yes, oh YES! Just like that Jesse." She called out as Jesse's tongue frantically lapped up and down. "Slow Jesse. Mmmm fuck yes. Slow circ ... circles."

Beca turned a little on her side as Jesse, between her legs, dutifully ate every drop of her honey. Jesse shifted himself as well without thinking, (he would have followed that off a cliff if she'd asked him to) so that he too was lying on his side, his head resting on the inner thigh of his best friend as he ate her out.

Between moans, Beca managed to reach out and grab Jesse's belt, tugging the thin leather strap and pulling it undone. Beca pulled down his fly and snaked her soft hand into the denim abyss. Immediately she felt what could only be described as fleshy stone, a rock hard tumescence still wrapped in a cotton underwear sheath. Briefs, thought Beca with a nod of approval. And without another moment she wrapped her fingers around Jesse's dick.

Gently stroking, Beca smiled looking down at the trapped young man. She reached into the fold and pulled out his swollen, red cock; the head pulsating with blood.

Jesse was desperately tonguing her clit, the sweet taste of her wet core filling his mouth. He was, in fact, so absorbed in his activity that he didn't notice what she was up to, until he felt a soft tugging in his belly, a warm sensation he'd never felt before. It felt amazing, so much so that Jesse pulled himself away from in between Beca's legs and looked down.

There she was, this perfect girl, this perfect, naked, alt girl 'sex queen' delicately pulling on his dick, running her thumb over the tip of his cock. Jesse watched in awe as she glanced over to him with a mischievous smile. He couldn't tear his eyes away as she slipped down the bed slightly, sliding the tip of her tongue over the head of his dick.

"UNGGHHH." He moaned as he stared at her licking around the sensitive underside, tickling and teasing him like the pro that she was, before wrapping a hand around him and moving up and down his shaft.

Suddenly Jesse felt a familiar urge. Not a giggle, his former childish impulse was a faint memory to what he was watching, but this one he knew just as well and he was about to warn Beca, but it was too late.

Beca was flicking her tongue against the tip of Jesse's cock before he grabbed the back of her head and stiffened. She continued to jerk him off as he braced himself for the intense orgasm that ripped through his entire body. As Jesse's orgasm tapered off he looked down at the doused brunette licking playfully around the extremely sensitive head of his penis.

"I'm, I'm sorry." Jesse said breathlessly, as the ache disappeared from his belly.

"For what?" Beca smiled.

"I ... I ... I didn't mean to-"

"-Come all over my hands?" She laughed while wiping her hands on the bed sheets. Beca squeezed the tip of Jesse's dick one final time and bent down to lick the tiny drop of come that appeared.

He leapt into her mouth as she reached out with her tongue and took his full length into her mouth, slowly pumping the head of his cock in and out of her throat, gently fucking him with her mouth.

Jesse had started making almost a mewling noise above her and looking up she saw his eyes rolling back in his head. Then she felt a familiar, salty taste on the back of her tongue. Pulling back a little she continued to gently suck on Jesse's penis; allowing him to ride out his second orgasm of the night.

"Really?" Jesse said as the oxygen returned to his brain. "Twice for me?"

"Yeah. I just wish I could have shown you some other things I can do."

"Like ... like what?" Jesse said eagerly.

Beca laughed.

"It's easier to show you. Could you hand me a tissue?" She asked.

Jesse stood up and grabbed a couple of tissues, handing them to Beca.

"Do you ... want to?" He asked.

"Don't you need time?" She said as she wiped her mouth.

"For what?" He asked.

"To ... you know ... get hard again?" Then looking down at his cock she realized that he hadn't softened even a little. "Apparently not. Wow. How are you still hard?"

"Is that weird?" Jesse looked down at his dick worriedly; imagining it about to fall to the floor and roll under the bed.

"It's not common as far as I know." Beca smiled. "But it's definitely not a bad thing! Believe me!"

She sat up on her knees looking up at the innocent face of her student for the evening. Beca wrapped her fingers once again around the strikingly solid cock in front of her and started to gently stroke it while looking up at Jesse.

Jesse's knees started to buckle at her touch. Still in awe at the dreamlike evening he'd had already, he watched as Beca's massive breasts jiggled while she played with his cock.

"Oh ... oh God." Jesse whispered as he felt her tongue gently slide against the underside of his cock. Beca released her hand from his dick and started massaging her tits giving him a bit of a show, her mouth smirking. Her hands lifted and pushed together her boobs, thumbing her own nipples and getting herself more and more turned on.

"Oh God, that looks so ... so good." Jesse moaned, reaching down to wrap his own hand around his erection.

"Not yet Jesse. I want to play a little before we do that, OK?"

Jesse couldn't speak, but nodded weakly. With Jesse's knees shaking, Beca had no trouble pushing him onto the soft pillows behind him. He collapsed on the bed, his eyes still rolling from the intensity of his earlier orgasm.

"Jesse?"

He dozily opened his eyes to look at her. Her massive, glistening tits shining in the dim light of the room. Nipples hard and face flushed she looked incredible. She pulled the elastic from her hair and redid her ponytail while talking.

"So, it looks like we took care of your giggling problem huh?"

Jesse nodded woozily.

"But now I want to do another experiment."

He raised his eyebrows.

"I want to see how many times you can come without losing your hard on."

Jesse's eyebrows raised higher.

"So we're up to two times now. Wanna go for three?" Beca asked sweetly.

Jesse stared dumbly at the brunette and nodded. If this was a dream he never wanted to wake up. Beca smirked at him and looked back at the stone hard erection in front of her. She pointed it toward her mouth, gave Jesse one last glance and took a deep breath. This kid had no idea what he was in for. As the head of Jesse's cock re-entered Beca's throat she quickly pulled herself back up to the tip and then slammed down again.

"UUUUNNNGGGGHAAAAAHHH," Jesse cried out as the full length of his cock repeatedly disappeared into the glorious throat of Beca.

Beca was done with the foreplay as she fucked her mouth on the entire length of her protégé. The speed of her deep throating was such that her head was a blur, her ponytail dancing side to side behind her and her tits bouncing around so violently that they were actually hurting. Which was why she reached up and placed Jesse's hands over them as she continued her onslaught.

As Jesse absentmindedly fondled her breasts, Beca reached up with her hand and fondled his balls, using them to pull herself even deeper down his cock.

He released her breasts and placed both hands on her head. Beca, knowing full well what was about to happen, held her head still, as the groaning Jesse began to plough his cock into her mouth, riding out his third orgasm of the night, letting out a ridiculous but now familiar mewl, letting Beca know he was about to come again.

Beca pulled herself off him, amazed at the fact that he was still, STILL stone hard. Flushed and breathless, her lips and throat sore from the hard mouth-fucking, Beca looked into Jesse's eyes lustily.

When he was finally finished, Beca laid back on the bed and spread her legs. Her glistening core on display, a soft sheen of sweat beading on her body.

"I want you to fuck me." She said beckoning to him as she undid her ponytail again, her luxuriant hair spilling around her like a puddle of chocolate. She motioned to him with her index finger.

Jesse, needing no more incentive, snapped out of his daze and moved around on the bed and on top of the brunette beauty. Lining up his cock to her dripping slit, Jesse hesitated for a moment as he looked into her deep blue eyes, needing to know that she was absolutely sure about this.

"Fuck me hard Jesse."

And with that Jesse, who had started the evening in such a state of dejection, who had thought he might never overcome his own awkwardness, whose spirit had been crushed only a few hours before, lost his virginity in the warmest, wettest, tightest place in the history of warm, wet and tight places.

"AAAAAAHHHH." They both exhaled as he drove his dick balls deep into her. Beca's core was a vice, exquisitely gripping onto his rod as the initial amazement at the new sensation wore off and he began to pick up his pace, driving his cock into her again and again.

"Fuck me Jesse, oh FUCK that feels good!"

Jesse continued to let his reptilian brain take over as he followed his instincts, hoping he was doing it right, driving harder and faster into Beca; a girl who deserved to be worshiped as a Goddess of sexual perfection.

_'Oh FUCK, she feels so good.'_ He thought to himself as he could hardly control himself as he ploughed into her, her arms wrapped around the nape of his neck, holding on for dear life as the twenty year old released years of pent up sexual frustration.

For Beca, the hours of teasing and teaching Jesse had been one long demonstration in foreplay. And her body, already tingling with months and months without sex, and after all of the night's kissing and fondling and sucking and licking and swallowing, was on the verge of a massive, world shattering orgasm.

"Keep fucking me baby UNNGHHH, that feels so good." Beca called out. "OH! That's_ so_ GOOD Jesse! Oh fuck, oh fuck, RIGHT THERE JESSE, KEEP GOING!" He continued his assault on her insides, and without knowing it, as if the evening's lessons had inspired him to greatness, Jesse found, what many men still think of as a myth; the G spot. A tiny bundle of nerves he had accidentally stumbled on and which finally pushed Beca far over the edge.

"DON'T STOP JESSE! DON'T STOP DON'T STOP! OH FUCK! FUCK! OH GOD!" Beca screamed. "I'm so close!"

And Jesse felt Beca's walls clench down so tightly around him, it almost hurt. He watched her eyes roll back in her head as a soundless scream caught in her throat as her mouth opened wide in ecstasy, and the young novice experienced one of life's great pleasures; being buried inside a beautiful woman while she rode the waves of her orgasm.

Jesse watched as Beca finally managed to breathe again, his cock still driving inside of her, as her tits rolled around her chest in hypnotic circles, her skin flushed and beading with sweat and he felt her walls continue to grasp at his dick and finally Jesse could hold back no longer.

With his girl beneath him, still writhing in the last pulses of her orgasm, Jesse's hips began to buck erratically, and suddenly he let out a groan that was so loud, so intense that it could probably have been heard across the entire campus.

"AAAAARRRGGGHHHGHHGGGAAA!" He screamed as he pumped another load into the faintly smiling brunette.

Beca could feel the jets of his come ricocheting off the walls of her insides as Jesse's face curled up in a pleasure and pain duet. And as he continued to erratically slam his cock into her, Beca was impressed at how much he had learned, and she smiled at how much good she'd done that evening.

He hadn't missed a beat. He knew he owed everything about this night to her. He'd show her how much it meant to him.

In fact he'd started fucking her even harder. And, with amazement mixed with lust, Beca realized two things. One, that Jesse was still rock hard. And two, that he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. And as she felt his cock continue to plough into her, the speed so intense she began to see stars, she also felt her eyes start to roll back in her head again. Beca felt an even bigger wave of pleasure start rolling from the tips of her toes up her legs and her chest and her head and every inch of her body as she exploded in wild ecstasy.

"Jesse! UNGH FUUUUUUUUCK! FUCK!" She screamed out again as the rockets flared, the band played and the flags waved and Beca world was completely rocked by this inexperienced virgin.

"OOOHHH OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She shouted as a second wave immediately hit her.

Jesse continued to fuck her until she rode out her orgasm and just as Beca was about to come back down he came inside of her again. The fifth orgasm he'd had that evening.

And finally, after both had drained every drop from each other, Jesse slid out of Beca's come drenched core, her muscles contracting widly, and collapsed in a heap; both of them breathless.

They stared at the ceiling as they basked in the aftermath of their respective evenings.

And as Beca looked down at the winded boy next to her, she glanced down at his penis ... just to check.

"Looks like I finally drained you huh?" She laughed. Jesse, not knowing at first what she meant, followed her eyes and saw that he was now finally at rest.

And smiling languidly he looked back at Beca. Her eyelids drooping, her hair wild and messy, her huge breasts heaving, her lips red and puffy. Jesse felt a familiar tingle as he gave her a big grin, the squeak within him still not quite dormant.

"Thank you Beca." He said, planting a lazy kiss on her cheek as fatigue began to overtake him. "That was awesome."

"Oh!" Beca said sleepily, as she pulled the blankets around them, waiting for Jesse to snuggle in next to her, both silently but overly aware that their experiment was only just the beginning of a beautiful relationship. "You know Aubrey's gay, right? Her and Chloe have been a thing for about three years ... goodnight!"

Jesse just grinned.


	2. Some Assembly Required

**A/N - Just gonna take a moment to give a little shout out to two pretty terrific FanFiction writers who this chapter is dedicated to. cuticlecareenetwork's birthday was at the beginning of the month and this is when this chapter should have been posted so babe, apologies for the delay. cajunqueen714's birthday is today and Happy Birthday to you! Thank you to you both for believing in everything I do, for the support, the love, laughs and friendship.  
**

**I implore anyone to go check out their writing. There are cowboys and secret Agents amongst other things. What more could you ask for?! **

**Just another chapter of silly smut for those that like this kind of thing.**

* * *

**.o0o. Some Assembly Required .o0o.**

Beca was bent low over her mixing desk, trying to understand just why she had agreed to mash up some tunes for her cousin's fourth birthday party.

She was a bona fide badass now; working two slots at the new club just off campus on Friday and Saturday nights had elevated her to the lofty peaks of badassery. That and kicking a wastepaper basket over in anger when one of the sets didn't quite go as planned was considered way more than badass.

However, this ... this was not how she envisioned spending a Sunday afternoon; trying to find a way to mix Disney songs with something from One Direction that didn't sound like the boys were smuggling ice in their pants was actually not her idea of a good time.

Beca sat upright and cricked her neck a couple of times, trying to stretch out the tiredness and release the cramp threatening her lower back muscles. She pulled her phone off the desk, thumbed the screen and groaned when she saw the time, immediately knowing that she had spent six hours mixing the likes of The Little Mermaid's 'Under the Sea' with One Direction's 'You &amp; I'. She also noted the dozen or so missed calls from her Dad and rolled her eyes as she knew it would be an invitation to dinner. She couldn't quite stomach Sheila for the evening when she was as tired and grumpy as she was.

She loved her little cousin dearly and was actually quite taken with the little girl but having to listen to One Direction for six hours straight had put her in quite an antsy mood. And she was clearly hungry. Rounding her shoulders, she stood up, rolled her neck a few more times for good measure before deciding that a hot shower would be good. Knowing Chloe was away for the weekend with Aubrey, she knew she'd be perfectly safe from her latest craze of jumping Beca in the shower at every opportunity.

Beca never regretted getting an apartment share with Aubrey and Chloe at the start of the last semester. It did make complete sense from a financial point of view, if nothing else and Beca's Dad was more than willing to sub Beca's monthly rental in exchange for her finishing up her degree. Their apartment was large, open and airy with two large double bedrooms and a decent sized living area which accommodated numerous Bella shaped people when they decided to crash over after a party or after a particular gruelling last minute a capella meeting. Aubrey and Chloe shared the bedroom nearest the kitchen and Beca had the one nearest to the front door, which suited her fine, as she tended to come in late from the club.

Not to mention, it was also easier to sneak Jesse in and out.

Beca had no idea why she wanted to keep their relationship a secret from their friends. She wasn't ashamed of it, quite the opposite in fact. She just didn't like labels and saw no need to broadcast the relationship to the world. She often wondered if it was so she didn't have to put with the inevitable teasing that would come in spades her way or whether she just wanted to keep it private between her and the curly haired boy who had wormed his way into her life. And Jesse, to give him his due, went along with whatever Beca wanted him to do.

Seven months later and his giggling problem was now _almost_ completely under control. Jesse no longer needed to think of squirrels riding bicycles_ all_ the time. There were times when Old MacDonald featured a little, using the timing of the song to keep up a healthy rhythm. But truth be told, he didn't realise he was doing it until Beca bit him particularly hard on the shoulder during one hot, experimental session and begged him to stop mooing like a cow as it was really putting her off waht he was making her feel.

They spent what time they could together but with exams looming closer, preparation for the ICCA finals intensifying and Jesse needing to travel back home for several family get-togethers; they struggled to find time to spend together. All of Jesse's family summons' were extended to Beca as well, but it coincided with a visit from Beca's Mom, an urgent need to sort out her sock collection or any other equally lame excuse she could think of and she was mindful to avoid the trips. The many 'so, how did you two get together?' questions from Jesse's overly friendly family was something she wanted to steer clear of.

And she wouldn't admit that she missed him when he was away. No sir. Well, maybe to the small stuffed bear that still sat in her closest that she had sprayed with his aftershave so she could smell him while he was away.

Beca crossed her bedroom floor and pulled open her closet, surveying the contents for a few moments. She had fallen into bed after finishing at the club the night before, not bothering to get changed. She just about managed to kick off her boots and jeans, leaving them somewhere in the room before she fell face first into her blankets for a few hours. She felt groggy when she woke up, but a couple of hours into mixing and she was on the ball.

Beca collected a few clothes that didn't look too crumpled and tossed them onto her bed, before heading off to the bathroom for a much needed long, hot shower. She needed to head out for food later as the contents of the fridge was possibly the most uninspiring she had ever known; Aubrey insisting on a detox before the finals in a couple of weeks had seen all the M&amp;M's banished and the lettuce leaves brought in.

Beca was in a defiant mood as she closed the bathroom door, thinking of the juicy burger and cheesy fries she was going to snaffle at the café just off campus. Stacie, Amy and her would often sneak off to the café after Bella practice, smuggling Chloe with them when they could get her away from Aubrey's careful calorie counting ways.

Beca let the water run for a few minutes, letting the room fill with steam and heat as she stripped off and stepped into the shower cubicle. She let the water wash away the stress and the tension as she began to wash her hair, singing loudly and slightly off-key as the steam began to loosen up her vocal chords.

She didn't hear the knocking on the apartment door. She didn't hear the key being slid in the lock and the handle being turned. She didn't hear the door being pushed closed, the wonky catch letting the door bang back into place without locking properly. She didn't hear a bag being placed by her bedroom door before footsteps crossed the wooden floor of the living room towards the bathroom.

No, the first Beca heard of someone being in the apartment with her was when she was in halfway through soaping her hair and the glass door of the shower was pulled open, the loud pop of the seal sounding like a gunshot in the middle of Beca's rendition of "Hey Jude" by The Beatles.

"Heeeey."

To say Beca screamed loudly would have been an understatement.

What Jesse thought would be a funny thing to do after Beca's many, many complaints of constantly being under shower sneak attack by Chloe, now seemed like the world's most stupid idea as Beca began to throw bottle after bottle of shampoo, conditioner and shower gel at the shower intruder. Her aim was pretty good despite the soap being in her eyes.

"Beca! It's me!" Jesse called out in fear for his life as she began to gather up the razors that the girls used in the shower to throw at the trespasser.

"What the ACA FUCK Jesse?" Beca screamed at him as she swiped at her stinging eyes and her shampoo covered face with the back of her hand. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Jesse was trying so hard not to laugh at the sight of a very pissed off Beca, trying desperately to regain composure and control. She was also trying to maintain her last shred of dignity whilst holding a back washer and three razors in one hand and a bottle of mouthwash in the other.

"No!" Jesse squeaked as Beca ducked her head under the shower head to rinse off her head. "I thought I'd surprise you!"

"You succeeded you dumb fu –"

"- Hey, it's all good. I'm sorry for –"

"- You will be!" Beca said as she dropped everything to the bottom of the shower, turning her back on him.

"How can I make it up to you?" Jesse pouted, hoping the puppy dog eyes would work on her as she shot daggers at him over her shoulder. He always thought of Beca; she was never far from his mind but the sight of her wet and naked in the shower was becoming a bit of an instantly uncomfortable problem for him. "I just missed you."

Beca looked into his chocolate eyes, blazing with raw lust and she felt the muscles in her tummy tightening. She could have fun with him and make him pay for scaring the shit out of her and work out the itch she'd had for a few days at the same time. Her heart was already thumping in her chest; she might as well use the adrenaline to good use.

Since the first time they had slept together, they had managed to spend a few nights in the same bed but hadn't quite managed to create the spark that had engulfed their night in Beca's old dorm room. One night had come close but Jesse mooing had killed the spark and the moment had simply passed. Also the combination of their crazy schedules, wanting to keep everything quiet from their friends for a while longer, looming finals and pure exhaustion had seen their antics switch from pure lust to just a quick fumble under the blankets to get their rocks off.

Beca knew they'd never showered together before and she was willing to forgive Jesse if he could make her feel as good as he had done before. She beckoned him closer with her finger and Jesse willingly obliged. He had missed spending any length of time with Beca. He wanted to be with her very minute of the day but he had been holding back, not wanting to scare her or make her retreat into herself.

Jesse moved forward, letting Beca's damp fingers swiftly undo the buttons on his shirt. He shimmied out of his shirt and leant forward to catch her mouth, pressing his lips softly against them as Beca wrapped a hand around the back of his head, drawing him closer to her, quickly getting lost in the kiss.

Beca could feel her nipples thickening as Jesse snaked an arm around her back, rubbing his front against hers, the slight fuzz that decorated his chest tickling her. She could feel Jesse growing hard against her waist, and she instinctively tucked herself against his erection, enjoying the arousal that flared between them instantly.

"Damn! I want you so fucking much." Jesse's voice was rough as he pulled his mouth away from hers. "Get out of the shower."

"Nope." Beca said. "You should totally join me in here."

"Seriously?" He said slowly.

"What are you waiting for?" Beca gasped, fumbling with his belt.

"I need to get out of these damn pants and shoes!" Jesse said, letting go of Beca for a moment as he stripped off his jeans, briefs and Chucks, kicking them somewhere in the room. The metal buckle hit the tiled floor with a high-pitched clank.

The steam from the shower was fogging up the mirror as he caught his reflection in it. Resisting the urge to check out his guns, he stripped off his socks and Beca shivered slightly in anticipation. Jesse took a bold half step toward her, watching her closed her eyes as he wrapped his strong arms around her and slid a steady hand back around her waist. He reached down and cupped a cheek, squeezing slightly, as he began to attach his lips to her neck, taking it slowly. Heating up immediately, her memory banks started flashing images of their first night together and, Beca began to writhe against him.

She leaned back against the side of the shower wall, the tile chillingly cold beneath her back. Her body, already heated by the warm shower water, was hot against Jesse's skin. He brought her chin up with his finger. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of stormy blue meeting his dark chocolate hued ones. Slowly he moved his hand up and down her slick side, his fingers grazing her breast, trailing down to the thinness of her waist and over her hip.

Jesse ran his tongue over Beca's lips, parting them, and pushed his way inside her mouth. His tongue swirled around hers, exploring the familiar terrain and refreshing a memory that he missed. Beca tipped her head to the side and reached around to grab Jesse's ass. She moaned slightly around his tongue as his hand slipped further down her front, slowly rubbing circles as he let his fingertips dance through her slick folds.

Jesse moved his head down, briefly flicking her hard nipples with his tongue before passing over her flat stomach. He nuzzled his nose in the small patch of hair as he sank to his knees, starting to lick up and down her hot slit. The shower had water running down from her stomach, past her thighs, puddling at her toes as she tried to steady herself. Jesse felt himself grow even harder as he slipped his nose towards her entrance, smelling her sweet scent. He slowly pushed his tongue in and out of her dripping centre. Her hips were pushing into his face as his warm tongue filled her up.

Jesse began to push his tongue in and out a little faster, sliding over her clit each time. She ran her fingers through his now damp, slightly curling, brown hair, pushing his head into her with her hands. He wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing her slippery ass from behind.

He circled her clit, lightly flicking over the rubbery nub with his tongue. The shower water made her sex so wet. Softly he blew on her, his hot breath sending shivers up her body as it hit the wetness. He wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking gently, flicking his tongue back and forth.

The gushing shower water drowned her soft moans out. He pushed two fingers inside of her, gliding smoothly deep inside; starting slowly, then getting faster, slipping them in and out as he sucked her hard clit. Her hips bucked on his face as he thrashed her clit with his tongue and jammed his fingers inside her. Her wetness drenched his fingers.

"Can't. Take. It." Beca gasped out as she threw her head back. "Need. You."

Jesse stood again, his hard cock pressing against her. On impulse, Beca raked her nails over his chest, down past his taut stomach, to the thick bulge beneath it. He groaned loudly as she wrapped her hand around his rigid length. She held him tight, while she let her other hand rest on the firm curve of his gorgeous ass. As he let out a small moan, she swiped her fingers against his hard, hot skin. He kissed her nose, which made Beca smile and she reached up to kiss him on the lips. What started as an innocent peck, turned into an instant hunger as his arms gripped around her tighter, as he pressed her even harder against the wall.

Beca's arms were around his neck as their lips melted into one and her tongue searched out his. She sucked on his bottom lip and a moan escaped from deep within his throat. She could feel him harden even more between her open and parted legs. The time they spent apart had only made their kisses more intense and their carnal desires even harder to fight. Her diligent fingers, without checking back with her brain, stoked him intimately, while her other hand slid up his body to caress the muscles of his chest.

He grew harder still when Beca's breath came in unsteady gasps as desire pounded inside her like a drum, heightened by his obvious excitement. His erection throbbed against her hand and made Beca shiver.

"Squirrels." Jesse groaned as Beca began to run her fingers up and down his shaft.

"What's that?" Beca murmured, questioningly.

"Nothing." Jesse said, his face flaming as he felt the familiar tickle in his throat. "You're driving me insane and I want you so badly."

Jesse bent down and greedily took her nipple in his mouth, sucking hard on the nub as he moved his cock up and down on her slit, getting it wet with her juice. He teased her clit with the head of his cock before wrapping his hand around his erection. Taking her thigh with his hand, he lined himself with the entrance to her sex and determinedly thrust himself into her, slipping easily inside as her mouth opened slightly and she let out a small gasp. She rested her head on his shoulder as he filled up her insides completely.

He lifted her leg higher, holding it to his side and she linked it around his as he began to ram his hips against her, his body slapping against her wet, hot skin. He placed both hands on her hips as he pulled her impossibly close, continuing to pound against her. Beca's began to moan and grunt, her cries of ecstasy filling his ears.

"Oh, yes, Jesse." She whimpered as he started to thrust into her, pushing and pulling in and out with everything he had. Her moaning was getting more intense as she felt her toes begin to tingle, an early warning signal that she was reaching her climax. Jesse was loving the feeling of being buried deep inside her and despite Beca being his one and only, he knew that this was the best feeling in the world. She was tight around him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jesse pushed her harder against the shower wall, pinning her to the tile.

"Take me! Take me! Take me, now!" She chanted, getting desperate with every breath.

Jesse smiled naughtily and in one swift move, moved his lips to her throat sucking at the sensitive skin. Beca retaliated by running her nails down his naked back

"You're so tight." He moaned into her hair as he thrust as hard as he could inside his girlfriend.

"Harder!" Beca cried, biting on her bottom lip as she felt him slip in and out of her with a speed she had never felt before.

"You like it, huh?" He groaned, as he looked down at her face. "Like this?"

Beca's response was to squeeze her eyes shut as she felt herself building towards release.

"Oh, yes. Do it! Fuck me harder Jess." Beca wriggled under him, enjoying the sounds of their combined pleasure.

Needing to taste her again, Jesse claimed Beca's lips in another passionate kiss. Her fingers tangled tightly in his hair, keeping him there as their mouths opened wider and tongues fought for dominance; licking, sucking, nipping at each other's lips and tongue as they almost devoured each other.

"Uuuuuungh." Beca moaned into his mouth as he slipped a hand down between them and rubbed his thumb over her throbbing clit. "No please. Please. Please don't stop ... so close."

Beca was so, so close to orgasm and she could feel it building deep inside her core, and knew it wouldn't be long. Jesse's thumb continued to flick at her clit, tipping her over the edge as her walls clamped down around his dick, drawing him tighter inside her as she wrenched her mouth from his and cried out his name. It was only the weight of his body against hers that stopped her from sliding to the shower floor. Her body quivered violently as she slowly came down from her orgasm.

As her vision cleared, she felt him holding her in his arms, planting soft, sweet kisses against her neck and jawbone. Within seconds, he began to rock his hips again, the look on his face clearly showing his need to come.

He pulled back slightly, needing space to allow him to play with his most prized possession; Beca's boobs. He could only describe her chest as perfection. Beca understood his obsession with her rack and pulled his head towards, burying his face in her cleavage.

"Not like this." He began to whimper as he felt the pressure building deep in his groin.

"What?" Beca cried out, feeling mini orgasms rippling through her as Jesse continued to pound into her, his rhythm better than his enthusiastic nature. He took her wrists in his hand.

Jesse raised his head, locking his lips back on her throat before using his teeth to nip at her neck, trying to maintain control as he could feel her clamping harder around him. He growled against Beca's neck, gripped her wrists tighter as his thrusts gained momentum and his mouth became hungrier. He grabbed her lips into a hot, open-mouthed kiss, crashing his tongue against hers, even as she bucked her hips to match him thrust for thrust. He grazed his tongue along her collar bone, pulling her body into his, pumping madly into her, making them one. The water continued to wash over them, keeping the heat intensified.

Jesse pushed deeper, Beca walls clenching around his length even harder but within a few seconds, his body was not listening anymore as he was racing toward paradise. Beca's cries escalated as she felt the pressure building and within a few moments, she lost it.

"Shit, Jesse, I'm coming! Keep going, keep going. Unnnnngghh!"

Beca came hard; the second twice as intense, contracting around the length of him in waves. He surrendered to her completely, giving in to the moment as he emptied himself inside her, shuddering at the sheer intensity of being drained so completely.

"Beca! Beca?" Jesse squeaked out as he went deeper, and deeper still, his arms wrapped around her shoulders, holding her in place, seeking whatever it was that his body needed. "I love you Squirrel!"

"Wut?" Beca called out, looking up at his face, his head still arched back as the water cascading over his face, down his taut biceps and chest. Jesse, slightly weak at the knees, released Beca from his grip as the water made her harder to hold up now that he was shaking slightly from his intense orgasm.

Beca quickly lost her balance on the slippery floor, her leg that had been wrapped around Jesse giving no support as Jesse placed his hands on the tile in front of him.

"Beca! Beca!" He called out as he attempted to catch Beca as she slipped towards the floor, knocking her head on the bottom. Jesse dropped to his knees immediately, and pulled Beca onto her side. She was out cold. "Shit Beca, are you OK?"

Jesse heard the front door slam and the unmistakable sound of Dr Mitchell's voice calling out to his daugher filled the apartment.

"Beca, where are you?"

"Oh flying monkeys!" Jesse muttered.

**.o0o.**

"Sooo ..." Beca's Dad said slowly, uncomfortably sitting on the sofa in the living room. Jesse, wrapped in just a towel around his waist, sat just as awkwardly on the edge of the small armchair by the window. The water droplets ran gently from his shoulders, tickling his skin but he daren't move. "... sooo? Are you guys ... um, are you *cough*, are you at least being careful?"

Beca glanced at Jesse before eyeballing her Dad, not quite sure she understood what she was hearing. She cleared her throat before looking up at the ceiling and murmured underneath her breath.

"Dad?" Beca said, slightly weakly as she held an ice pack up to the side of her head, running a hand through her hair to hide her embarrassment.

"Are you using protection? No, I don't need to know ..." Dr Mitchell muttered as Beca flinched behind her fingers.

"Umm ... ummmm ... ummmmmmm." Beca cringed out, copying Fat Amy's favourite diversion tactic when she didn't want to say something.

Jesse smirked at Beca's bright red face before catching Dr Mitchell's unimpressed features, causing him to squirm in his seat and recall the rather embarrassing moment when Beca's father had rounded the corner, calling out Beca's name and he caught sight of Jesse's feet poking out from the shower.

Beca had come round pretty quickly and was highly unimpressed to find her father hovering outside her bathroom door. Dr Mitchell went on to say he had been worried when Beca hadn't returned any of his calls and had popped over to check she was all right.

He'd found the apartment's door unlocked and became concerned that Beca was hurt. He tried all the rooms before heading towards the bathroom when he heard the shower running. He was just calling out to her from outside the bathroom when he rounded the corner and saw Jesse stark naked behind.

Seeing Jesse's nekkid backside was not quite on his list of his top ten favourite things.

"... unfortunately, the eyes cannot unsee what they have already seen." Dr Mitchell finished off, shifting awkwardly in his seat as he prepared to stand up.

"Thank _Heavens_ for frosted glass." Jesse quipped, desperately trying to make light of the fact that Dr Mitchell had caught them both butt naked in the shower. Both Beca and Dr Mitchell's heads spun round in unison to look at Jesse who shrank back in the seat, now clearly aware that his ill timed joke was not welcomed.

"_Jesse_!" Beca barked out, looking at her boyfriend. "Really, dude?"

Jesse felt a familiar tickle rise in his throat. The high pitched, anxious sound made its way from his toes, up his legs, through his torso and before Jesse had a chance to think about it and swallow it back down, it exploded out of his mouth like a geyser of humiliation.

Dr Mitchell's face said it all.

**.o0o.**

After a couple of weeks, Dr Mitchell and Beca had gotten over their embarrassment and were back on speaking terms. Not that he would have said anything to his daughter, but Dr Mitchell was glad that she had Jesse in her life. After all, he would be another anchor to keep Beca at Barden.

Meanwhile, Jesse knew the senior Mitchell was still avoiding him so he had kept a low profile with both him and Beca. He needed to make it up to her and he had just the plan up his sleeve.

She had allowed him to go with her to the doctor's to get her head checked after the shower accident but other than that, she had been avoiding him ever since his squealing had started again. She had been a little cross that Jesse refused to answer her question of why he'd called her a squirrel.

He sent her a note and asked her to meet in a hotel just off campus. He wanted time and space to get everything ready without the prying eyes of the Trebles and the copious amounts of jeering form his roommates.

Beca had responded and said she would be there.

She arrived on time and the thick carpeting silenced her heavy boots as she walked along the corridor looking for the room. She passed by the slightly dingy wall sconces that were casting strange shapes up to the ceiling. When she reached the door, Beca knocked twice before a keycard was slipped under the door. She slid the card through the reader, waited for the green light to flash and opened the door. There was a single lamp that was lit in the living room.

Jesse stood in the centre of the room; dressed in smart pants, with an unbuttoned sports jacket, tie undone and his shirt open about halfway. He held a glass by his side, swirling a dark liquid around and around; the ice cubes clinking noisily.

"You're here." He said calmly.

"You told me to come, dude." Beca said, unwrapping her scarf from around her neck and shrugging off her jacket.

"Uh huh." Jesse nodded and took a sip from his glass, his eyes never leaving her face, a small smile lighting his face as he swallowed the liquid in his mouth.

Beca had a snide response ready but something about his dark eyes and the way he swirled the glass told her to go with the flow for a moment.

"I'm glad." She said as the ice continued to clink.

She looked at the glass he was holding as Jesse held it out to her. Beca parted her lips as he slowly raised the drink to her mouth and tipped a little liquid in, his fingers only holding the glass at the bottom so that he didn't physically touch her face.

The liquor stung Beca's tongue and burned her throat as she gulped it down. Hot and cold swirled in her chest at the same time as she cleared her throat.

"Jesse?" She said, reaching out to touch his hand.

"There's a no touching rule." Jesse said, slowly. "If I have to spend another second with you this close, I'm going to lose my mind and self control. I want to rip your clothes off. I'm tired of being the one with no self control around here and making the weird noises. So I am doing this … all of this, for you."

He looked Beca up and down, taking in the skin tight jeans that fitted snuggly on her hips and her thin, long sleeved shirt showing enough boob for him to get a small tinge in his belly. He let a small smirk appear on his lips, tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Beca knew that look.

"When the ice cube melts ... the no touching rule is rescinded." Jesse said darkly. Beca felt a sliver of excitement run through her as she quickly realised Jesse was role playing and decided to play along.

"OK." She said simply as she tossed her bag and coat to the floor.

"And when the ice does eventually melt, I'm going to do things to you ..." Jesse paused as he imagined Humpty Dumpty sitting on a wall. "... and everyone in the hotel is going to know my name."

"Okay ..." Beca said, looking at the ice cube in his glass. It looked pretty big.

"It's playtime!" Jesse smiled as he moved to play the wet, icy glass against Beca's left breast; the coldest part of the glass rested against her nipple. He wasn't physically touching her, only the glass was doing so and Beca felt herself harden through her shirt "I may even tie you down so you keep your hands to yourself while I take every part of your body until I am satisfied."

_'... all the King's Horses ...'_ Jesse let the the tune filter through his brain; just so he could stay in control

"I'll have you begging for more." He continued, keeping the image of a cracked egg lying at the bottom of a wall firmly in his mind to dampen his desperate need to giggle.

_'... and all the King's Men ...'_

"Promise?" Beca teased.

"Not scared?" Jesse said, his confidence slipping so slightly.

"Actually, I'm kind of turned on right now."

Jesse drank the rest of the liquor down in one go, lodging the ice cube firmly in his mouth as he placed the glass on the small table by the door. He took a couple of steps towards Beca and leaned down so that the ice touched her lips. He dragged it slowly across her full, slightly parted mouth and the cold water began to run down her chin.

Beca opened her mouth slightly and took the ice cube between her lips but Jesse didn't let go. She ran her tongue along the bottom of the ice, trying to get it to melt faster and she could smell Jesse's aftershave

Jesse slipped his sports jacket off and pulled at the tie from around his neck before untucking his shirt, His fingers made quick work of the buttons. Beca could see the laughter and pleasure in his eyes as she tried to look down to watch. As she was unwilling to let go of the ice cube, she couldn't quite see.

Getting her own back, she unlocked her buttons and quickly stripped off her own shirt, laughing at Jesse's grunt as he heard the fabric leave her skin.

The cold liquid continued to drip down their chins, both of them willing the ice cube to just disappear as Beca kicked off her boots and shimmied out of her jeans. She was glad she'd put on her best black lace for the evening and a muffled 'oh my God' from Jesse confirmed that.

The ice cube remained, although much smaller now; the no touching rule kept Jesse inches away from Beca's skin as his belt clanked as he undid it. His zipper buzzed as he held his head true and hard so she couldn't look down and spot his Batman briefs and matching socks. Jesse had to lean down to remove his pants and socks and Beca had to go with him, nearly knocking her head to his as she caught sight of his strained underwear.

"Well, that's a camel cock, if ever I saw one." Beca mumbled around the ice.

Both almost naked, Jesse pushed forward, still not touching Beca except with the ice cube until she got the hint and inched backwards, until her knees hit the stupidly large bed in the middle the room.

She sat as he continued to push her down until he dropped on top of her, hands on either side of her head as the ice cube finally disappeared and Jesse slid his tongue into her mouth, eliciting a gasp from Beca; her skin now desperate for his touch.

Beca wasn't sure if the ice actually disappeared down her throat but as Jesse began to press his mouth on hers, she forgot to care about it as the kiss became more real. Beca reached up to stroke Jesse's firm abs, daring to break the no rule touching. When Jesse didn't pull away, she groaned into his mouth. Beca loved his chest, the bumps of his nipples, the defined lines of his ribs, the hardness of his hips and the line of hair on his belly, pointing the way to what she needed.

Before she could slip her hand between his legs, he sneaked a hand around her back, unhooking her bra; a sudden expert in the removal of boulder holders. As he dragged the straps down over her shoulders, his fingers ghosted over her skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake.

As he freed her breasts from the lace, Jesse let the smallest of chirps escape from his throat but he ignored it. He thought of cracked eggs being repaired by Kings Men as he shifted down and took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking it between his teeth , sending a message straight through to her groin. Beca reached her hand up and snaked her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to her.

"Jesse ..." She breathed out.

Jesse shifted himself up, linking their lips again, their tongues entwined as his hands slid down and over Beca's chest, his fingers brushing over her nipples. His fingers stopped and gently plucked and twisted one. Beca moaned softly as her nipples began to ache with succulent hardness. Their lips were still firmly locked together as his hand kneaded her whole breast, causing instant pleasure to swirl around her body.

"... not yet." Jesse said, as he moved to her other breast, thumbing her nipple and squeezing.

"The student becomes the master." She whispered as he reached down to slip a finger under the band of her panties. Jesse was only half listening; he was now singing Old MacDonald in his head, expertly controlling the giggle as he sat up to inspect the beauty beneath him.

Leaning back, he drew both hands down her thighs, tugging her legs apart with a gentle push. Beca opened for him, suddenly aware of the heat between her legs as the cool air from the air conditioning unit hit her.

"Pull them off Jess. I need you."

"_And a moo moo here ..."_ Jesse murmured as she slid her panties down over her knees, her musty scent distracting him slightly as he pulled her panties off and lost them somewhere in the room.

Beca held out her arms to him but he shook his head, falling to his knees on the carpeted floor. Kissing her between her thighs, he inched his way up, licking and sucking as Beca tried to pull him towards her centre. He looked up from his position, catching her eye.

"Yes." She whispered.

Jesse flicked his tongue out, swiping just the very tip of it over Beca's clit. She arched off the bed slightly and Jesse pulled up until she laid still. He returned his tongue, gently teasing her until she clutched at the bedsheet. Without further warning, he shoved his face into her core, his tongue immediately sweeping inside her opening.

"Fuck!" Beca shouted, reacting to the assault on her, the gunshot of pleasure rocking through her core.

Jesse linked his hands around her legs, spreading her open as he hungrily dipped his tongue inside, nudging her clit with his nose. Her knees fell to the bed and she completely relaxed as Jesse licked up and down her core, slipping two fingers through her slick folds as he teased open her entrance, plunging his fingers deep inside her.

"Fuuuuck ..."

Jesse began an easy rhythm with his fingers and his hand cupped her sex as pleasure wound up inside Beca's pelvis at an alarming rate. She began to groan and writhe, squirming on the bed as his fingers plunged in and out, over and over again.

"Uh huh, uh huh." Beca began to pant as she felt herself constrict around Jesse's fingers.

His thumb encircled her clit, starting a firestorm; the warmth hailing through her body in electric delight, the sensations intensifying as his thumb pressed harder against the swollen nub, his fingers sliding in and out easily, slippery from Beca's wetness.

Jesse yanked a fast, violent orgasm from her and Beca threw her head back, wordlessly crying out as she rode the waves of ecstasy, pushing down hard on his fingers as her whole body pulsed.

Giving her a moment to finish and catch her breath, he moved up so his chest was hot and heavy over her own, holding her tenderly as she continued to gently buck her hips. He slipped off his briefs as he laid down next to her.

"Now, you can properly relax and I get to take my time getting to know you again." He said, peppering her face with kisses as her breathing began to slow down. "Open your eyes."

Jesse couldn't get enough of Beca's eyes, the deep shade of blue reminding him of stormy nights and he could almost hear the thunderstorm as she sought to make sense of his face. He lifted a finger to her chin and gently turned her face to place kisses on her lips.

Trailing a finger down from her throat, he left his fingers draw a line between the valley of her breasts and danced over her stomach. Slipping his fingers further down, he teased her entrance. Having held it together, Jesse was glad the soundtrack of his embarrassment was on pause as he dipped three fingers into Beca, thrusting and twisting as he did so.

Beca arched her back again and whispered something quietly into the room. Jesse stopped what he was doing to listen, his willpower strong but his dick aching to be inside her.

Beca suddenly moved further up the bed leaving Jesse slightly bewildered at the foot. She looked down at him as he shifted uncomfortably, placing his hand on his erection in an effort to give himself some relief.

"Come here." She said, beckoning him with her finger and Jesse obliged, shifting up onto the pillows and rolling onto his back.

She lifted herself up and looked down at his body, her eyes immediately drawn to his cock which was rock hard and almost purple. She started wiggling down the bed, nestling herself between his bent knees as Jesse plumped a pillow behind his head. Momentarily distracted, he squeaked when he felt her touch him.

"What are you doing?" He muttered out between gasps. "This night is supposed to be about you."

"It is …" Beca said, flicking her tongue over the head of his dick. "… this is what I want."

"But -"

"- Sssh." Beca said as she wrapped a hand around the base of his shaft and Jesse felt himself pulse up and down under her touch. "Hold off as long as you can."

Jesse nodded.

Beca sat up, leaning over him slightly, taking both of her breasts in her hands, placing them together around the shaft of his hardened little friend. Jesse's hips immediately bobbed upwards, pushing himself in between her pleasure melons. She continued to slide herself up and down, bending her head downwards so that her chin rested on top of her boobs. She cast her tongue out, catching the tip of his dick as he thrust gently.

Jesse could feel his orgasm start to build already and he tried with all his might not to give in as Beca took him into her mouth. She released him from her titty prison and began to rub at the base of his shaft, pulling on him hard as her free hand cupped his balls. She licked the sensitive underside as she tickled him, wrapping a hand around him as she moved up and down his cock.

She continued to lick playfully as the bubble of the high pitched squeal sat squarely in Jesse's throat. He needed to giggle more than he needed to come but this was about grown up time and despite the images of a farmyard and of cows and of eggs dressed in pyjamas, he knew he could not hold on.

"Enough!" He cried out, causing Beca to jump slightly and for his dick to fall out of her mouth. "You are being entirely too -"

"- Dude, shut up." Beca said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she sat up.

"Oh no m'lady." Jesse said, sitting up, the fire in his belly still there but determined not to lose his focus on the evening's plans. Beca reached down for him but he swept her hand away and pushed her down on her back. She playfully tried to fight him off as he rolled her over and settled her into the mattress.

Beca reached up for him and again Jesse removed her hands from his chest.

"Behave." He said, growling slightly but she held onto his hips in defiance.

Jesse slipped off the bed and in the now dimly lit room and found the tie he was wearing a few minutes before. Returning to the bed, he quickly looped it round Beca's wrists as she looked up questioningly at him. He silently tied the two ends together before hooking the tie around the bedpost, drawing Beca's hands up above her head.

"Is this OK?" He asked as he secured her bonds, tying them tightly in a double know. She nodded but looked puzzled so he explained. "Need you to enjoy this, it's my turn to teach you about your body."

He lay back down next to her, moving his lips across hers as Beca settled back on the pillows tugging on her fabric handcuffs. Jesse's hands were all over her, gliding effortlessly across her skin. He moved his lips to her neck, placing long, wet licks up and down her throat, again taking in that indescribable taste. Next it was her ear between his teeth, nibbling very gently on the lobe, careful to avoid the crazy ear spike going in his eye. Beca squirmed as he dipped his tongue inside her ear.

He held her tightly as he placed little kisses all over her chest, rolling himself on top of her. Beca quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, doing all she could to secure him in position. Jesse moaned into her cleavage as he felt his dick come into contact with Beca's wetness. He raised himself onto his arms and peeled her legs from around his waist as his tongue fell on her forehead and slid down her face and chin, over her neck, between her breasts, all the way to her navel, and then back up again. He couldn't get over the feel of her warm body, heavily scented like chocolate, against his own as they began to rock together.

Everything was smooth, soft, and perfect.

Beca lay with her hands stretched straight above her body, unable to touch him as he slid his tongue down her body again, the cool trail on her body inviting a response. His tongue swept through her folds and she bucked onto his face. He teased her for a few moments before she began to whimper. He slowly inched back up her body, not quite touching her until his cock was pressing against her mound. Beca began to unconsciously swirl her hips, desperate for him to put out the fire she had building between her legs.

Everything felt wet and warm and wonderful and Jesse reached down to line up his cock with her entrance. He loved this moment the most. This point in time where the head of his dick was just inside her and he very, very slowly pushed himself inside. He could feel her tightness, could feel how warm she was and how excited she seemed to be as he inched his way in, deliberately taking his time.

"Jesse, would you hurry the fuck up?" Beca growled.

"Slow." Jesse said

"Bastard." Beca hissed at him and Jesse laughed, knowing he had her exactly where he wanted her. He continued to gently push forward and she was so tight around him and he felt so much pressure building in his groin, he _didn't_ know whether to move slow or fast.

Beca began to whimper, so Jesse began to pull out of her, teasing her mercilessly. He moved in and out, but going no deeper than he had been. He slid backwards and she moaned. He moved in again and she cried out. Jesse didn't quite know what to do. He had had all these plans about how he was going to make her scream but now, all he could think to do was stay put and hold her, to make the fire in his belly subside.

They lay together for a while, Jesse resting partway inside Beca as she tried to clench uselessly around him. He held her hips down firmly on the bed until in his panic about squashing her beneath him made him raise himself up on his arms. He felt her hips move against him, rocking ever so slightly. He kissed her again and tried to remain still, letting her control what happened. She continued these tiny rocking motions against him and he could feel sensations already starting between his legs.

"I'm not gonna last long." He confessed to her.

"Release my hands?" Beca asked and Jesse shook his head.

"No." He said simply.

"You are gonna pay for this, Swanson." She barked.

"That's OK, I fully intend to collect." Jesse said playfully.

"I'm going to break you."

Feeling slightly nervous at her threat, Jesse gaze fell down upon the woman he loved to pieces as he began his motion again. He trailed his eyes down her body until he looked upon the point where their bodies met. He could just see the base of his cock before it disappeared inside Beca, realising he was further inside than he had first thought.

Taking the weight on one arm, he lowered the other down, over her chest, giving each nipple a quick squeeze and desperately fighting down the urge to shout out "honk honk" as he groped at the fullness of each breast. His hand disappeared between them until he bumped into his cock which was buried deep inside her. He slid up from there, circling madly until he found her clit. Keeping his cock as still as he could, just filling her, while his fingers began to touch that sensitive spot. Her little whimpers became cries and her arms started to struggle harder, straining against the tie looped around the bed post.

As she moved, her muscles gripped Jesse's cock inside her, squeezing it and releasing it. Jesse couldn't quite believe how good it felt. He kept rubbing at her clit as she rocked her hips against him, mumbling words into her shoulder. Her hips were rocking harder as she tried to get him to move and give her what she needed.

Jesse began to hum through Old MacDonald again as he realised he had begun thrusting into her. He hadn't meant to but Beca was like his drug, he couldn't get enough of her. It was hard for him to stop. Tears began to slid down Beca's face and he leant down to kiss each one away as he buried himself deep inside her.

He kept his fingers on her clit, rubbing in hard circles as he pounded into her until he knew it was useless to try and hold himself back. He couldn't help himself as he chased his orgasm, his face twisting and contorting with the effort. Beads of sweat dropped on to her as he pummelled himself deeper, his whole body convulsing as his balls emptied into her, hot spurts coating her insides and warming her up even more.

He didn't let up, knowing she wasn't quite done. He poured everything he had into each thrust, giving Beca everything she deserved.

"I love you Beca." He called out, as he fell upon her chest, scooping up a nipple in between his teeth, amazing himself with his multitasking skills as his cock continued to throb deep inside her.

And that was all it took for Beca to fall over the edge, with a scream that shook the walls and made the light fittings jangle.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck! Jesse! You fucking … don't fucking stop!"

Jesse continued to pound into her as she rode out her orgasm, thumping her hips up to meet his thrusts. She saw stars, she saw the moon, she saw fireworks and didn't want that feeling to end.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her in close before lazily pulling at the bonds around her wrists. With arms as heavy as lead, she encircled his back, holding onto him tightly as she came down from her high.

"Are you …?"

"Yes, I am." Jesse said, knowing the question before she asked it. "Want to go again?"

Beca nodded, unable to speak as Jesse continued his assault on her.

"Open your legs wider for me." He said and Beca obliged. "Bend your knees."

Beca pulled up her legs as far as she could and Jesse bent forward, looking deeply into her eyes, as they buffered nose to nose and he slid his cock in and out of her again. She was sensitive and so wet and she felt on fire, as if a lightning rod had been lodged into her pelvis. All fiery sensation, and slow. He moved as if he was underwater.

"How is that?" He asked.

"Like I'm going to come again. I feel everything. Every inch."

He pushed in, now gripping onto her hands, rocked and rolled his hips a few times, then pulled out. He repeated his movements at that pace until a little nugget of frustration built up in her belly.

"Faster?" Beca asked. "Can you go faster?"

"You mean like this?" He pulled out and pounded back into her, slamming against her, balls deep.

"Exactly like that!" Beca smirked.

"No!" Jesse said with a smirk, ceasing all activity. "Can't. Sorry."

"Oh hell no! Don't be an asshole."

Jesse laughed and shook his head and increased the pace incrementally and that was all Beca needed. She pushed her hips forward and taking all of him inside her. Her orgasm was slow as the speed in which Jesse thrust. She felt every second of it as the ball of fire moved from the backs of her knees to the base of her spine, collecting around his cock before it shattered.

She kept her hands on his face, feeling the muscles clench as he came at the same time. They cried out together, a steady stream of random names, song titles and Lillyesque curses tumbling about the room before they rolled onto their sides, joined at the hips as they both fed off from the moment, emptying the last of their orgasms inside each other.

After a few lazy minutes, Jesse slipped out of her, caressing her sides before he shifted off the bed.

"I'm going to go and run a bath." He sleepily said as she nodded lazily. "Join me?"

Beca sat up and scooted off the side of the bed, dropping to the floor with wobbly legs. By the time she made it to the bathroom, Jesse had the bath half filled. She appreciated the size of the bath, the curves of white porcelain and her eyes fell upon the control panel with buttons for the temperature and the chrome water jets. Jesse had run it hot, because that was how she liked it. Steam rose and fogged up the mirrors, planting a memory into Beca's mind of her slip in the shower.

She carefully selected one of the complimentary scented bubble baths that the hotel provided. She considered each one and decided on the least flowery, dropping the contents into the rapid stream. Climbing in, she welcomed the heat to her drowsy muscles and sank to the bottom as Jesse wiggled his butt at her.

"Get in nerd." She said, laughing as she patted the water with her hands. He complied, popping a fluffy towel by the side before turning the taps off and following her into the tub. They lay soaking together, her laying in his lap, enjoying the moment.

"Shark!" Jesse called out, momentarily distracted by a picture on the wall.

"Dude? What the …?" Beca jumped half a foot.

"I saw a shark!"

"So, I gathered. You really are a nerd." She said as she settled back down into his chest.

"That I am. But I'm yours now. How about we make it official?"

"Official? As in tell people?" Beca asked, twisting slightly to look at him. Jesse reached down and fumbled with a towel, bringing it up to his face to wipe the water from his eyes. He dropped the towel and brought his clenched fist around in front of her, opening his hand as he did so.

"No, as in … will you marry me Beca Mitchell?"


End file.
